User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Butthurt Patch Notes
I'm going to use this blog as a place to vent my frustrations playing as and against certain champions on a purely "that's not fair!" basis. That said, I intend or hope to be "clever" with the solutions - to create power-neutral changes rather than nerfs; to reinforce good mechanics and remove unnecessary power. :Ahri's got relatively minor kit design issues (compared to other champions, any way) - but they prevent her from ever being truly powerful. She falls into a category of champions that abuse mobility, rather than pay a price for it - she is afforded an extreme amount of slipperiness but is also afforded the luxury of not needing to take time to aim. * ** Automatically selects targets. ** Ahri will now hurl a Fox-Fire on each of her next 3 basic attacks. The damage dealt by Fox-Fire will apply spell effects. ** Damage penalty versus previously damaged enemies - i.e. full damage each time. * **Each cast will now reset Ahri's attack timer. :Amumu's wants people to attack him... why does he Disarm people? I mean, I know why from a gameplay strategy but it makes no sense from a personal kit synergy design. If the intent is to prevent his targets from attacking your team - there's other ways. Other, more appropriate ways for a lonely mummy. * ** ** over the affected area. ** Enemies affected are now visually mummified, similar to . :Anivia's cooldowns are too high and her damage output is too binary - with relatively low base damage but the potential to deal double damage on everything. So I'm reducing her cooldowns but making her damage amplifier more fluid/interactive. Additionally, she now synergizes with other champions. * **Cooldown adjusted to 6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds from 5 seconds at every rank. ** Double damage to enemies marked with Chill. ** Frostbite deals 1% bonus damage for every 1% that's the target's movement speed is reduced, increased to 100% bonus damage versus immobilized enemies. :Not having enough mana to cast two abilities when the interface only tracks whether you have enough mana to cast one is super frustrating. * **Shurima's Legacy now deal magical damage instead of physical damage, and will benefit from Azir's magic penetration. * / **While no soldiers are on the field, the icons of these abilities will be tinted red if Azir lacks the mana to cast both Arise! and the respective ability. * **Passive bonus attack speed now benefits Sun Discs. :Caretaker's Shrines need to scale into lategame... * **Bonus Meep damage for every 10 chimes normalized to 30 from sometimes . ***Meep damage changed to from . **Bonus Meep damage for every 5 chimes beyond 150 reduced to 15 from 20. ** On alternative maps, Bard will generates Chimes every 50 seconds. * ** Decreases the time to fully charge to 7 / 4 / 1 seconds (-3 per rank) and, on Summoner's Rift, increases the number of Chimes that spawn every 50 seconds to 3 / 4 / 5 (+1 per rank). :"AP Fighter" my ass. Time to give her the long-overdue post- -rework treatment. * ** The empowered attack also reduces the cooldown of her abilities by 3 seconds. * **Damage lowered to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200. **Cooldown increased to 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. **Missile speed reduced. **Explosion area reduced. * **Cooldown reduction for targeting an enemy afflicted with Moonlight reduced to 75% from 100%. **Dash speed reduced to be slower than Crescent Strike's missile speed. The grace period is now redundant, and her dash animation is too beautiful to not see it. :Why so mana hungry for such a brief steroid? * ** Critical strikes causes your next cast of Blood Rush within 3.5 seconds to cost no mana. :Riposte still blocks summoner spells. It still mitigates the damage from applied damage over times. I do not care if this is not technically a bug, these are abusive/toxic exceptions to the rules that compound how frustrating she is to play against. * ** Blocks everything. ** Grants 100% dodge chance (excluding turret shots) and a persistent spell shield. ***No longer mitigates existing damage over times. ***No longer blocks summoner spells. :Anything not covered by dodge chance and a spell shield is probably bugged itself. One example that comes to mind is basic attacks during , which still deal the passive on-hit damage and splash even if the physical portion of the attack "misses". :Unless you possess crowd control that interrupts Urchin Strike, fighting Fizz has even less opportunity for reaction than Talon. This was compounded with the removal of his . 2 seconds is simply not long enough given that Fizz is virtually untouchable for that entire duration, and then you're knocked up for the rest of your life thereafter. Rather than a nerf, though, I'd rather create a power-neutral change - the delay is now longer, but it's now a guaranteed if Fizz has sufficient damage. * ** Fizz throws a fish toward the target location that lures in Chompers for the next 4 seconds, marking a 375-radius area and enemies within. If the fish collides with an enemy champion or an enemy champion walks directly over it after it has come to rest, they will pick it up, carrying Chum the Water's effects with them. ** After 4 seconds, Chompers will erupt from the earth, dealing magic damage and slowing all enemies within the area for 1.5 seconds. If the fish's holder falls below of their maximum health}}, Chompers will emerge early, executing them instantly. *** Radius increased to 375 from 250. *** Damage amplifier. I'm undecided... *** Slow reduced to 20% from 50 / 60 / 70 %. *** Bind duration increased to 4 seconds from 1.5 seconds. *** Chompers will emerge from the ground early if his target falls below of their maximum health}}, executing them. :Why are "mana ratios" free on but require Galio to sacrifice his innate? * ** Galio's basic attacks and abilities deal 1 bonus magic damage for every 10 magic damage mitigated by any means. This bonus lasts for 3.5 seconds and stacks with no upper limit. * **Base damage reduced to from . **Now scales with . * **Now scales with , up to at ∞ heals. ** Bonus armor and magic resistance. ** Galio will always gain the shield even when cast upon an ally. ** The healing effect will now benefit the wearer, rather than always Galio. * **Now scales with . ** Grants . * **Renamed Sentry of Demacia. **Now scales with . ** Increased damage per attack received. Effect integrated into his innate. :Boring damage reduction is boring. UNLREASH YOUR INNER BAYBLADE! * **Passive removed. ** Garen surrounds himself with a barrier that is split in four, protecting him from one basic attack or ability on each side. The protection reduces physical damage by 50% , magic damage by 50% and the duration of any crowd control effects by 35%. The barrier lasts up to 3 seconds. **Cooldown reduced to 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 from 24 / 23 / 22 / 21 / 20. * **Garen is now considered to be facing in all directions while spinning for the purpose of from-behind and from-front effects. :I'm swinging my fist forward... come on you lazy shit. * **Can now pick up Gnar's boulder. * **Can now be activated to trigger Rage Gene. :Shotguns don't shoot that fast. * **Fixed a bug where Graves' attack speed was showing his reload speed instead of his attack speed. ** Graves' attack speed is now only improved by growth, as with Jhin. **Reload time reduced to 2 seconds from . ** Reload time improving with attack speed. It is now 2 seconds all game. ** AD ratio scaling with level. ** Pellet AD ratio now has a scaling. *** Enemies hit take AD}} physical damage... :Having a passive that grants increased AD based on your movement speed and an active that gives you an accelerating movement speed steroid as well as amplifying its own damage (including the AD ratio) over the duration is just a mess. * ** Hecarim's basic attacks deal bonus damage for every 10 units moved since his last basic attack, up to bonus damage. * **Bonus damage changed to % AD)}} from . ** Damage amplification based on duration of the charge. Moved to innate. **Cooldown reduced to 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 seconds from 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16. * **Damage removed. **Damage reduction increased to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % from 15% at all ranks. **Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12 / 10.5 / 9 / 7.5 / 6. ***Cooldown is now static (unaffected by cooldown reduction or Voracity). **Now has an second per-target cooldown (affected by cooldown reduction and Voracity). ***If Katarina targets a minion or monster, all other minions and monsters within a large radius will also be put on cooldown. * **Now hurls 1 dagger every seconds instead of 3 daggers every seconds. **Now cannot target the same enemy again for seconds but prefers to target enemy champions not yet damaged. **Maximum duration increased to 3 seconds from . **Katarina is now considered to be facing in all directions during her ultimate for the purpose of from-behind and from-front effects. : and get more similar to each other every time either of them gets balance changes... and attempts to make them distinct are crude and half-baked, and feel as such in-game. Kassadin's visual upgrade made his shield feel lesser random, but take it further... * ** 15% magic damage reduction. ** Kassadin shields himself equal to the he expends for seconds, stacking with no upper limit. * ** Shield. :Whether or not I'm isolated is far too binary. Either it's small enough of a radius that Kha'Zix tears people to shreds or it's so large he's useless. When a Soraka is in heal range but isn't close enough to spare me... THE HELL?! The below overhauls how his isolation mechanic works and completely reworks his Void Spikes. Kha'Zix now plays off sight effects, and has the ability to reduce sight effects - creating some synergy within his own abilities as well as his allies. As an aside, his evolutions still feel too "there's a best choice" rather than "take what you need". *Accommodation ** is now applied by , and , such that they can only see who they're focused on. *Stats **Attack range increased to 175 from 125. * **Damage type changed to true from magical. ** Kha'Zix now heals for 20% of the damage dealt. ** Can now be triggered against large monsters. Monsters are considered to have sight of Kha'Zix while they are leashed to him. * **Radius of isolation increased to sight radius (~1300) from 500 for champion-to-champion (remains 500 for minion-to-minion and minion-to-champion). **Effects that reduce a champion's sight radius will benefit Kha'Zix. **Isolation now uses line-of-sight instead of a "snuggle bubble". Line of sight will be obstructed by terrain and effects that remove shared vision. This means that enemy champions within 1000 units of one another will be considered isolated if they are separated by terrain. **Nearby enemy champions will now have an indicator present on them at all times and it will change color depending on whether or not they are isolated: Green for Isolated; Orange for they look isolated, but Kha'Zix's vision is obscured and he cannot be certain (his enemy is near brush, or his own sight is reduced); and Red for they are not isolated. Minions and monsters will only show the indicator while isolated. This will be unobtrusive, similar to Worked Ground. * **No longer increases Kha'Zix's attack or cast range. * ** Heal at point-blank range. **Slow changed to a 50% slow that decays over 2 second from a 20% slow for 2 seconds. * ** Increased slow. ** Two additional spikes. ** The explosion radius is now moderately increased. ** The enemy the spike collides is now for 4 seconds. * **Range increased to 900 from 600. * **No longer increases Leap's range. * ** Choose to evolve Active Camouflage. ** Upon evolving each of his other abilities, Kha'Zix will automatically gain Evolved Active Camouflage. :Sometimes Riot's preference for creating unique marksman falls short at instead reworking items to support them. Lucian was never buying critical strike chance? Let's give critical strike chance! And then you remove his attack speed scaling? He used to be so unique! The below change to Lightslinger is a step of exploration. The below change to Piercing Light is because I'm still salty that when he was first released I was good at landing the ability while everyone else complained; and then they made it noob-friendly and now he's considered overpowered because of the ability. Let's push it back into being a trick-shot ability. * ** Lucian's ability to critically strike. ** Lucian has a 2% chance to trigger Lightslinger for every 1% of his Critical Strike Chance. ** The second shot deals 1% bonus damage for every 1% of Lucian's Critical Strike Damage. * ** Leading the target AI. ** Lucian can now strafe while winding up the shot, altering the trajectory relative to his target. :This ability simply isn't fair compared to other ground-targeted abilities, especially now that she can pre-detonate it. If it appeared at the target location after a delay (similar to Eye of Destruction) or telegraphed where it was going to land (similar to Elastic Slingshot), it wouldn't be so bad - but at the moment it's an ability that has almost as much range as sight, does huge damage and only really misses if Lux aims poorly, since it's impossible to tell how far she throws it and the radius is sufficient to cover any side-stepping. * ** Duration reduced to 3 seconds from 5 seconds. ** Radius reduced to 200 from 350. ** The radius now expands to 400 over the duration. :The damage of Double Up is as mess. It has the possibility to deal less damage to your target than your regular basic attacks! * *AD ratio changed to versus both targets from . *Base damage reduced to 15 / 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 from 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80. *AP ratio increased to from . * The base damage and AP ratio now deals magic damage. * Miss Fortune fires a shot that bounces from the target to strike a secondary enemy, dealing 100% AD physical damage to both targets plus bonus magic damage that is doubled on the secondary target. :Playing Moses isn't funny any more. * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Range reduced to from . ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Heal changed to from . ** Base magic damage changed to from . ** Modifier increased to -10% from -15% . ** Bounce cap removed. It will continue to bounce so long as there are new champions to hit. * ** Range reduced to from . ** Refreshes on the target each time they consume a charge. * ** AP ratio increased to 80% from 60%. ** Width changed to 450 from 562. ** If the wave is intercepted by and , only the wall of water is destroyed. The rushing water will continue forward, slowing and damaging enemies but no longer . :It is frustrating that she doesn't need to use her Hunted mechanic to completely obliterate people, and I hate that all nerfs targeted at her are only minor number changes or out-right buffs. Sure, you "fixed" the old "Hit and Run" toxic play style... but guaranteeing that the instakills people when she jumps in isn't better! I'm adding back in some requirement to land her abilities, as well as making her less useless late game versus champions who don't care about poke. Oh, and screw her heal. Why does she get to be that hard-hitting, that slippery AND have a strong heal? * **AP ratio increased to 50% from 40%. **No longer deals modified damage based on distance travelled. **Now deals between as bonus damage based on distance travelled. ***Maximum damage changed to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 . Damage reduced versus targets with less than 1000 / 1500 / 2000 / 2500 / 3000 health. * **No longer deals 33% increased damage versus Hunted targets. **Increased damage versus low health enemies now only applies if the target is Hunted, otherwise the damage is no longer modified. * **Damage removed. **Reduced cooldown mechanic improved to 1.5 / 1 / 0.5 / 0 from 1.5 at all ranks. ***Cooldown reduction mechanic is now static (unaffected by CDR). * **Heal removed. ** Basic attacks while the effect is active will restore 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 health. Health restored is halved versus minions and cowardly monsters. ** Attack speed is increased to 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90% while below half health. ** Nidalee will now always gain the effect regardless of who she targets, as with . * ** Swiping a Hunted target will deal 1% bonus damage for every 1% of the target's health that's missing and slow them by 50% for 0.5 seconds. :Nocturne lacks a combat-orientated defensive ability for a champion that's suppose to be an assassin/fighter. He also needs more moments of being terrifying... he's the living nightmare! *Stats **Attack speed growth increased to 3.5% from 2.7%. * **Heal now scales with . * ** Blocking an ability doubles the passive attack speed. ** Blocking an ability now grants Nocturne stealth for 1.5 seconds and halves the cooldown of Shroud of Darkness. ** Passive attack speed is now doubled while attacking an enemy. * ** Nocturne's gains 200 movement speed while moving toward enemies or while stealthed. ***Bonus movement speed change to 200 flat from 60%. ** Nocturne implants nightmares into the target enemy, causing them to turn and for up to 2.5 seconds or until they break the tether. While tethered, the target also takes periodic magic damage. **Cast range increased to 475 from 425. **Tether range increased to 525 from 465. **Targeting now uses instead of . **The effects of now includes , as mentioned above. * **Cooldown is now reduced to 60 seconds if Nocturne does not use the second active. : and have the same innates, basically. doesn't get enough credit for the fact he does all the work. perma-CC is frustrating to play against. *General **Name changed to Nunu and Willump. **Title changed to the Frozen Visionaries. ** and are now given the appropriate credit in their tooltips. *Stats **Base mana increased to 305 from 284. **Mana growth increased to 50 from 42. * (I) ** Nunu pelts enemies attacked by Willump or coated with snow with snowballs, prioritizing enemy champions. Nunu's attacks have 450 range and deal 20 + (5 level) magic damage on-hit and has a base attack speed of . Nunu can attack even while Willump is channeling, but will be affected by attack inhibiting crowd control effects. * (E) ** Willump channels for up to 3 seconds, swirling a massive ball of snow around him with increasing momentum that increases the ability's range to 1000 units over the first 1 second. Willump retains the ability to move but himself by 15% for the duration. After 3 seconds, the ability is cancelled, refunding the mana cost and half the cooldown. ** Willump unleashes the snowball toward the target location, dealing magic damage to enemies within a radius area and creating a 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35% . Enemies hit will trail snow behind them for up to 550 units or 6 seconds have passed, slowing enemies who move on the trail as well as themselves. **Cooldown increased to seconds from 6. **Cost reduced to from . :Die in a fire. As much as I dislike Riven, the recent change to is so ugly... *General **Now uses Energy. **Animation cancelling removed. * **Empowered attacks now restore 35 energy. * **Costs 60 energy per cast. **Broken Wings now uses mechanic. ***Cooldown reduced to 4 from 13 seconds. ***No longer has multiple casts. ***Damaging an enemy with Broken Wings will empower the next cast of Broken Wings within the next 10 seconds. The third cast in the chain is empowered. **The damage is now shared among all enemies hit, with a minimum of 40% damage. * **Costs 60 energy. * **Costs 60 energy. **The shield now only mitigates physical damage. * **Missile speed reverted to 2200 from 1600. **Missile speed now decelerates as it hits enemies. :It's a shame to waste such power due to something as easily exploded as terrain. * ** Each individual rocket will now obey terrain collision, similar to or . :As hilarious as it is to watch Shyvana get out of her ultimate, it is probably one of the few dashes in the game that deserve to be unstoppable. SHE'S A FRICKING DRAGON! * (W) **Bonus on-hit damage while Burnout is active is removed. **Burnout will now trigger Kindling's bonus damage. * (E) **Mark that causes percent-health bonus damage named Kindling. ** Kindling is transferred to nearby enemies whenever a marked enemy dies. * (R1) **Shyvana is now unstoppable during the dash. ** While active, Shyvana gains the ability to cast Ferocious Pursuit. * (R2) ** Shyvana lungs forward a short distance, consuming 10% of her maximum Fury. **Cooldown: 5 seconds * ** Sion can now activate summoner spells. ** Whenever a champion or structure dies that he damaged in the last seconds, Sion is restored to full health, the rate of decay is reset and Death Surge's cooldown is refreshed. * **Disabling Sion during the channel will cause the ability to go off early rather than cancelling the ability. ***The ability will go on full cooldown. ***An interrupted Decimating Smash will not knockup, regardless of how long it was charged, but will deal the charged damage in full. * **Now scales with . :The King's Chomp needs to scale better with game time, for someone who is suppose to be a tank buster. * ** Healing is now delayed by a projectile. **Healing flattened to 5% at all levels from 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 % based on level. * **AD ratio flattened to 100% at all ranks from 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120 %. **Now scales with . **Attack damage reduction changed to 10% of the target's attack damage from 10 / 12.5 / 15 / 17.5 / 20. **Attack damage buff changed to 10% of the target's attack damage from 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40. **There is a minimum reduction/buff of 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30. :"Expunge wasn't an appropriate name because it doesn't remove the poison"... hurr durr, the ability doesn't do any contaminating. You might as well just call it Rend for all the difference it makes. * **Damage changed to at all levels from 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 based on level. * ** Twitch's critical strikes, unit kills and champion takedowns spread Deadly Venom stacks to all enemies within 185-radius of his target. :I'm not sure how a targeted was ever considered fair. At least gives you the opportunity to run and hide, and serves more as a zoning tool and doesn't auto-enable Nautilus to follow-up. * ** Shield strength increased to from . ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to 23 - (Vi's level) from . ** Triggering the shield versus minions and lesser monsters. ** Triggering the shield with . * ** Maximum range increased to 1000 from 725. ** Maximum range charge-up time increased to 2 from . ** Damage changed to from . ** Charging increases the damage. * ** Vi will now all enemy champions she collides with en route, damaging and knocking them aside them only when she arrives at her target as part of the same punch. ** Assault and Battery's damage and dash speed are reduced by as she picks up enemies, and is cancelled entirely if more than three enemies jump on her. Half the cooldown is refunded if enemies successfully dog-pile Vi into submission. *** Enemies can dog-pile Vi during Assault and Battery in an attempt to slow her down, and will force her to submit if 3 get in her way. : and get more similar to each other every time either of them gets balance changes... and attempts to make them distinct are crude and half-baked, and feel as such in-game. "More lasers" was an interesting goal to set, but take it further... and keep it true to its name, at least. * ** Viktor shields himself for for seconds, any damage he takes. For the next seconds, Viktor's basic attacks are that deal any every seconds. :Well, I said could do it. * **Can now pick up Zac's . :You are disgustingly easy to make plays on. You have disgusting reach on your damage for a melee champion. You have disgusting multiplicative damage amplifiers that make you stupidly snowballing based on game time/items, rather than level or rank of abilities. Your escape is disgustingly easy to pull off. Your just got removed. * ** Zed's basic attacks will execute targets below 50 health. At level 11, the base execution threshold increases to 200 for lesser minions and monsters. Scoring a unit kill or champion assist by any means will restore 35 energy. * ** Shurikens beyond the first dealing only 50% damage. ** Shadow shurikens now also deal only 50% damage. * ** Passive bonus attack damage. ** Restoring energy for landing both copies of an ability against the same target. ** Reactivation now costs 35 energy. * ** Storing magic damage. ** Reactivation now costs 35 energy. Category:Blog posts